Tangled
by QuantumPE
Summary: Summerys a work in progress. Lucas isn't your typical night gaurd. In Fact he's not a night gaurd at all. He's the night shift technition. How will the animatronics deal with this? (Note this is only my 2nd story so my writting is still improving)


**A/N: I've noticed that there are literally no stories with Tangle in them on this site that I could I've decided to change that. The fact that there is almost no canon background for her means I can be a little more flexible when writing her origins. So without further ado...**

 _Chapter 1_

 ***Bang***

 **'No'**

 ***Bang***

 **'Please no'**

 ***Bang***

 **'Oh god'**

"Get away from me!" I screamed at toy Bonnie through the solid metal door of David's office. I looked down at the tablet and froze. There was only 30% power left and it was still only 4:17am. "Just go already!" I yelled at the blue animatronic rabbit again. Finally the banging stopped and toy Bonnie walked off toward the supply closet again. I sighed in relief as I reopened the door. Tonight is my first night on the job and I've already had two close encounters. Of course the manager didn't say anything about the animatronic characters I was supposed to be working on walking around at night. All he had told me was that the current night guard named David, had taken the night off. The Manager had asked if I could fill in for david for the night, since i was the new technician and I was going to work here at night anyways. Not knowing what could go wrong at the time I had accepted his offer. Now however, I understand why David took time off. I have only been here for a few hours and I already am starting to panic. According to the manager David's been here for 3 days so we are both still pretty new here. Although I don't know how David has handled all of this stress. ' _huh... probably the reason he took the night off.'_ I thought. Still a heads up that the things I'm eventually going to have to work on and repair are going to try to kill me would have been nice to know. Despite that, the reasons I took the job as a technician here are still clear in my mind.

 _ **FlashBack**_

I had just graduated college with a major in Computer Science an Mechanical Engineering a couple months ago and currently I was looking for a job that paid well and interested me in some way. One ad in the newspaper caught my eye. It read:

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **Technician wanted**

 **Night Shift**

 **$50 per hour**

 **Call:1-800-EAT-PIZZA**

I had to do a double take. _$50 per hour_ What was that company thinking?! That had to be a miss print so I called the number, and nope that was the actual hourly wage. The man on the phone had asked if I was Interested in applying so I told him yea. He told me I should drop by the pizzeria and check the place out early tomorrow morning around 6:15am before the place opened at 7:30am.

 _ **~6:00am Thursday morning~**_

I pulled into the public parking lot of the pizzeria at 6am so I was there a little early. When I arrived there was only 1 car in the employee parking lot. ' _Probably the security guard'_ I thought to myself. Five minutes later a very tired looking man left the building and drove away. Around 6:10 a different car pulled in. A man that looked to be in his late 40's wearing a grey suit stepped out of the driver seat and slowly made his way to the front entrance. The front entrance to the building had a huge sign with cartoon versions of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy on it. Underneath the sign said:

 _ **"COME MEET THE FAZBEAR BAND FRIENDS!"**_

Written in big red font. The man noticed me parked and motioned for me to follow him inside. I followed him into his office were he motioned for me to sit down. "Hello, My name is Mr. Harold. And you're interested in being a technician for us from what I hear." Mr. Harold said. "Yes, that's right." I replied. "Alright normally I'd have you start tonight, but our night guard David left me a note right here asking for the night off so he can clear his head from all the stress he's been having." Then he put his hand to one side of his mouth and leaned towards me saying "If you ask me i'd say David is afraid of the dark." Then he chuckled to himself and asked if I could fill in for David just for tonight. For an extra bonus on my first paycheck. The idea of extra money plus the already extremely high wage was all to luring so I told him I'd take the technician job and fill in for the night guard for tonight.

I decided to look around the place since I will have be the night guard for the night. From the Main entrance of the building the place opens up into a large room full of tables and chairs. Off to the right there is a bar for the adults and the main kitchen. Along the the back wall was a show stage where the toy animatronics were currently powered down before opening. Off to the left of the stage was a door that said Staff Only. It most likely lead backstage to the parts and service room where i'd be working. To the left of the room was a hallway that lead to some party rooms, restrooms, and a staircase that lead upstairs. And right next to the main Entrance was Mr. Harold's office. Beside the stairs was an elevator for wheelchair access to the upper level. Upstairs was the arcade and prize a second smaller kitchen that served drinks and icecream. The was a hallway that had lead to the security office and past that, there was pirate cove. ' _This doesn't look that hard'_ I thought to myself. And I went home.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

I don't know what made toy Bonnie come upstairs and trying to attack me, but I'm not liking it one bit. So far Bonnie has been the only one to move off of the stage as all the others haven't moved at all. I'll have to ask if this is some bug in his programming that I need to take a look at. Or if he's supposed to move around at night with seemingly no restrictions. I looked at the time 4:30am. Just an hour and a half left and I can go home. I started to flip through the camera's and notice that the camera labeled "Basement/Storage" was broken. That was interesting because I didn't see anywhere to access a basement on my walk around the building this morning. The only place I haven't checked was the parts and service room were my true office was located, which i would be able to check out tommorow if I got through tonight. unless it was accessible from the parts and service room. It was quiet for a while. Bonnie had went back downstairs and was just wandering the party rooms. None of the other animatronics have moved at all, which I'm glad for. The rest of the night was quiet until the clock struck 6:00am. I slumped back in David's chair and heaved out a huge sigh of relief. This job is going to take some time to get used to. Just hopefully the animatronics aren't so hostile when I'm supposed to fix them.

 _ **A/N: I know that this first chapter is kinda short. But wanted to work on my world building skills first so this chapter was to set up the setting of the pizzeria and do some introductions. Also i'm planning on having the toy animatronics as the main attraction, with the originals being mentioned but not being at this location until much later (possibly). Foxy is on location and is still the old animatronic design but he isn't in disrepair. Tangle will be showing up soon (Her name is in the title after all) and FNaF SL may be mentioned later in the story (depends on how the story goes) and finally this story will be a pairing between (Technician OC,Tangle)**_

 _ **-QuantumPE**_


End file.
